1. Field of the Invention
The pivot roller assembly of the present invention is for mounting on the underside, in cantilever fashion, at one end of a skateboard to enable the rider to shift his weight thereto to accomplish new and different maneuvers on the skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different adapters have been proposed for mounting on skateboards, such as the brake assembly shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,582 and the skid plate shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,713. However, applicants are unaware of any pivot-ball adapters for mounting on the underside at one end of a skateboard and incorporating a pivot ball which will be lowered upon tilting of the skateboard to engage the ground and enable a portion of the rider's weight to be carried thereon to thus enable such rider to easily perform new and different maneuvers on the skateboard.